Life During Wartime
by Lucreace
Summary: The war continues, raging in an unsuspecting world. Supplying the camps of wizards has become the fuction of the Aurors while they regather their strength for another strike. Written for the HPFC Off the Block challenge - Backstoke - Extra Hard
1. Chapter 1

Lights flicked passed as Lupin drove the van down the deserted M42. Night driving was the worst but it was the safest time to get the goods to the camp without being picked up by anyone. The constant speed and the clear road nagged at his concentration, his eyes were heavy, cramp in his calf threatened at every slight movement. It didn't help that his companion was sleeping in the seat next to him; her soft breathing was doing nothing to keep him awake. They passed a sign for services. Perfect. A hot cup of coffee would make this easier. The slip road approached and Lupin pulled the van into the station.

As the vehicle slowed, Tamara woke up. She looked around bleary eyed and sleep sluggish, "Are we there?" she asked.

"Miles away, coffee stop." Lupin replied. She unhooked her seatbelt and they both left the van. Lupin double checked the lock before waving his wand over it, making sure that it wouldn't be tampered with. Tamara was already half way to the station; he followed hot on her heels. Cold January wind ripped across the car park and he shivered. His breath hung in the air. It was a relief when he opened the door and stepped inside.

After seeing to the necessary deeds, he joined Tamara at the coffee bar. They were the only ones in the near deserted service station. The wane light reinforced the sleepiness that tugged at the back of Lupin's consciousness, "What do you want Remus?" Tamara asked.

"Just coffee," he said stifling a yawn.

"Are you alright driving?" she said after ordering the drinks. He nodded. Moments later, she thrust a hot drink into his hands and they turned to leave. Lupin took a long draught of the hot coffee, it was scalding, just how he liked it. He was so intent on drinking the coffee that he walked straight into Tamara's arm. She'd gone rigid. Every muscle tensed. Lupin looked up. In the doorway was exactly the sort of thing they'd been trying to avoid.

There were four of them, there were always four. Spread across the doorway, blocking their exit. The coffee cup slipped from Lupin's hand. He withdrew his wand from his sleeve. Tamara did the same. The cup hit the floor. Coffee splattered over the clean floor. Lupin sprang left as the four Death Eaters brought their wands up. White light flashed. A bin exploded, scattering rubbish. The wall had tiles torn away. Lupin cast his own spell at the first Death Eater. He struck its arm and there was a squeal. Then they were charging forward. Lupin dashed away, blasting one in the chest. Two had gone for Tamara. Good. She was more than capable of dealing with them. The Death Eater approached him and he did something unexpected. He kicked him in the chest. There was a confused 'oof'. In that time, Lupin cast a body bind and ran for the door.

Tamara joined him. They exchanged a glance then pelted to the van at full speed. Lupin had the van open and unwarded a couple of paces before they got there. They threw themselves in and were underway before they had a chance to catch their breaths. By the time they were breathing normally again, they were speeding down the motorway at top speed.

Lupin checked the mirrors countless times in five minutes. As soon as he was sure they were not being followed, he released the pressure on the accelerator and they slowed. "How did they find us?" Tamara asked.

"How do they ever?" Lupin said, "Are you OK?" he asked.

"No damage, you?"

"Fine. At least I'm awake now," he said. Tamara laughed.

"How far have we got to go?"

"Hours." She let out a snort and picked up the road map. As if staring at the miles would make them go faster. Lupin turned back to the deserted road once more. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn had passed a few hours ago and still they were on the road. Tamara was sure it was the road to nowhere. It seemed like it. They'd passed Morpeth on the A1 half hour ago and now the road was looking less like civilisation and more like, well, the middle of nowhere. "Where are we heading anyway?" she asked. She'd asked that three times in the past two hours and didn't expect to get a response this time either. Still, there was always hope and if you didn't ask, you never found out.

"There is a turning we're looking for in a few miles, onto West Road at Longhorsely. We're to follow that until we get to West Moore Farm." Remus said. Tamara raised an eyebrow at his sudden divulgence, "We need to rest Tamara, we'll spend some time there, sleep, freshen up and the like before we continue our road north."

"Oh man!" Tamara said. The thought of a bath was divine. She gave Remus a grateful smile before settling back into the seat of the van. "You're still not going to tell me exactly where we're going?"

"No, just as you're not going to tell me what's in the back of the van."

"Yeah," her voice dropped and she looked out the window once more. The landscape was desolate, the morning mist cast a pall on the fields; even the sheep looked desolate as they chewed the sparse grass. She flicked the radio on. The irritating voice of a breakfast presenter filled the van. She turned it off again.

"Good choice." Remus said. She smiled, although he couldn't see it, he was looking straight ahead at the road.

Half an hour later, they'd left the main road and were heading down something that resembled more of a dirt track than a road. Still, the thought of a decent hot breakfast, a warm bath and sleep in a bed that wasn't made by Nissan was divine. The house loomed out of the mist; a quaint stone building that looked as if it had been there since England had formed. Maybe it had. There was a beautifully maintained cottage garden surrounding the house that would have been lovely had the sun been shining. The roof was thatched and the door was painted a brilliant red that even in this light, looked radiant.

"This is owned by wizards isn't it?" Tamara asked.

"Did you think we were going to relax in a muggle place?" Remus asked. There was a glimmer of a smile on his face and a cheeky glint in his eye. Tamara took a deep breath and laughed.

"I should have known!"

"Well, I thought it would have been obvious but never mind." Remus pulled the van into the drive and turned off the ignition, "I'll meet you inside," he said. She nodded. Tamara wanted to check the supplies before retreating to the confines of the house. As soon as Remus had disappeared, she opened the back of the van. All the crates were exactly as she'd left them and there were no signs they'd been moved, looked at or even shifted during the transit. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Once that was done, she locked the van once more and headed inside, looking forward to the hot bath Remus had promised.


End file.
